A connectors to computing devices can be configured to support multiple protocols. For example, the USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification Revision 1.1, Apr. 2, 2015 provides standards for a connector that can be configured for several operational modes, including but not limited to protocols such as the Universal Serial Bus Revision 3.1 Specification (USB3) released on Jul. 26, 2013; VESA DisplayPort Alt Mode on USB Type-C Standard Version 1.0, released Sep. 22, 2014; the Universal Serial Bus 2.0 Specification (USB2) released April 2000, and; Thunderbolt, released Feb. 24, 2011, for example.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.